I Belong to You
by Lola-2011
Summary: Robert and Holly Scorpio


I Belong to You

~February 1992~

The drapes in the room were heavy but they didn't stop the bright morning light from pouring in between them. Day break and reality wasn't something that they could hide from very long, even though they desperately wanted to. Soon he would have to slip back across the hall to Sean's townhouse. And soon she would have to go back to being a concerned stepmother. But for right now it was just the two of them.

Robert opened his eyes and slowly came back to life. He looked to his left and realized that he was alone in bed. That was definitely not how he entered it. It was a rather memorable night. So passion filled that it brought them to the brink of exhaustion. Twice. His eyes scanned the room until he found her, his Holly.

She was standing at the window, dressed in his shirt. She was sexy in a way that no woman could ever come close to. The early morning light bathed her skin in the still darkness of the room. Her beauty was glowing.

He sat up in bed, hand mussing through his hair. "Penny for your thoughts, luv?"

"Hmm?" she turned her attention toward him. "I was waiting for you to wake up."

"You were deep in thought."

She left the window and started toward the bed, the streak of sunlight highlighting her hair. "I was just thinking about the past." she confessed. "About us."

"About our life here in Port Charles?"

"Yes." she answered, stopping at the side of the bed. "And in Australia."

He reached out for her. "What about it?"

"The simplicity of it." she took his hand and sat down on the bed so that she was facing him. "At least most of the time." she was recalling the past, not trying to recapture it. "We were really good together and I have no idea how much I regret staying away."

"I know you do." he said. "We can't change the past though. The only thing we can do is make sure this second chance doesn't slip through our fingers."

"I don't like the idea of deceiving people, Robert." she told him. "I don't want anyone to get hurt, I never did, but I'm afraid that there's no way to avoid it."

"You have to take the bad with good." Robert smiled. "And this." he motioned between them. "Is definitely good. This is the happiest I've been in a very, very long time."

Holly leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you." she said, as she pulled away. "No matter what happens...I'll always love you."

He cupped her face in this hands. "Everything is going to be okay, luv."

"And if it's not?"

"It will still be okay." his hand slid down her neck. "You and I are going to come out of this on the other side."

"I certainly hope so." she said. "I wish I could have your confidence."

"You can borrow some if you'd like." he smiled a million dollar smile. "Just have a little faith in me and in us. It may not be easy, Holly, but that doesn't mean it isn't right."

"I feel a little guilty." she admitted. "I can't help it."

"You have nothing to feel guilty about." he told her. "I belong to you and noone else."

"It's a difficult situation."

"I'll agree with that." his fingertips journeyed down her open shirt, down between her breasts. "We're going to have to get through all these feelings though if we want to make it work."

"You're making it very difficult for me to think." she smiled.

"I didn't mean to." his hand moved to the left, his thumb sweeping across her nipple. "I was just trying to give you a little incentive."

"Incentive?" she arched an eyebrow.

"We don't have much time left." he said, softly. "I thought that we could make the best of it."

Her smile was warm. "You're incorrigible."

"Thank you." he said, leaning up and pulling her closer at the same time. "I don't know how I'm possibly going to make it through the day without being able to touch you." his lips touched her neck. "Why don't you indulge me?"

"What did you have in mind?"

Robert placed another kiss to her neck. "Everything." he pulled her back with him until he was flat against the mattress. "You should probably take this off." his hands ran up under the bottom of the shirt.

"I don't think we have time for _everything_."

"Then I'll take anything." he said, softly caressing her back. "I just want to be as close to you as possible."

Holly sat up, straddling him. "I think I can come up with something."

And she did.

Finished.


End file.
